Once Upon A Crown
by AlishaVane45
Summary: It's been 18 years since the 2nd Wizarding war ended, yet in 2016 there are no signs of wizards existing at all. Aria stumbles upon a book and is transported back into time where all lost the wizards don't know who they are.
1. King Peter

**I don't know if this idea has been done before, but I like it and I hope you guys like it too! Let me know. Also I don't own anything except for the plot. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1: King Peter**

Being a prince was not at all in its glorified name a fun thing to be, Peter mused as he watched the ballroom begin to fill up. Here and there florists could be seen adjusting the flowers beds; cooks were performing one last check on the feast, and courtiers bustled with activity making sure everything was absolutely perfect. This was the day his future wives were going to arrive and he had no choice but to choose one. His eyes shifted to his dad who was looking at the incoming guests with amusement. His mother was nowhere to be seen, not an unusual sight for her.

"Sneaking up on the ladies eh?" Peter scooted as his brother stood beside him, eyeing the crowd.

"Aye." Peter said dryly. Even though he was older, Regulus more than towered over him. "It should be you down there you know. I'm not ready to be a king."

"Be a king and miss all this fun?" Regulus winked as a maid walked by. She narrowed her eyes at him, stuck her chin up, and looked the other way.

The trumpets serenaded into the empty room and Peter gave one last heave for his hopeless self-heading down the stairs. The maid from earlier dropped her things and rushed towards the balcony, the others giggling behind her trying to catch a glimpse of the ladies entering the room.

Peter smiled nervously and headed out to the open doors where his father stood next to his mother. They did not disappoint. His mother dressed in ravishing red velvet, her crown (made by the finest goldsmiths in the land) gleaming upon her dark curls. His dad barely acknowledged his presence and simply nodded when his mother had informed him of it.

"Stand straighter." He drawled and Peter did, making sure to not let his only chance of impressing his father go in vain.

"Mummy!" So his little sister had finally decided to grace him with her presence. She stood arms folded looking particularly angry at a frozen Regulus on the stairs, whose eyes swiveled between his mother and Peter.

" _I_ want Regulus to play with my dollies! But _he_ says princes don't play with dollies!"

"Well that's not a problem is it sweetie." His mother smiled beautifully leveling up to his sisters height. "Regulus isn't a prince, are you Regulus?" her eyes shifted to Regulus so quickly and back that if Peter hadn't been so focused on her, he would have missed it.

Peter felt something like shame burning inside of him but one look at his father silenced him. Regulus unfroze, his face livid, and Peter thought he might make a move at his mother. But it was gone in an instant and Regulus smiled.

"Come on Lavender. Let's go get your dolly back."

Lavender squealed jumping on Regulus, and disappearing into the back of the castle, her giggles sending shivers down Peter's spine. In a moment he would be paraded by giggly girls. It was not a comforting thought. Peter looked towards his mother's stony face that unfortunately betrayed nothing of her expression. He gulped not knowing what to expect.

"Here they come." She said joining her husband near his throne. Peter stood by her, his face set in a smile. The first rule of being a king was to never let your emotions show.

He was in a slight daze as the feast ended and the festivities began. He couldn't even began to remember the names of each of the ladies who had bowed and introduced themselves, curtsying and giggling with each bow he clumsily returned. As he took his seat near his mother he eyed the girls desperately trying to recall their names in hope of not embarrassing himself once more. The one on his far left, eyeing Regulus, Pete remembered was named Hestia. She was a tiny thing with a beautiful smile and cheeks so pink as if roses had grazed them and never left. The one on her right was a docile angel. Her blond hair covered with a circe and beyond that she was a sight of holy white and gold.

"Your grace." She spoke in a voice that was sweeter than Pete had expected and she bowed deeply.

"Please." Pete smiled. "Call me Peter."

She looked up, blushing slightly. "I am honored King Peter, yet I cannot bring myself to talk to you as if we were equals. I am not even of noble birth-"she looked down suddenly shifting her feet. Peter recognized it, having done it so often. She was embarrassed.

He longed to reach out and comfort her but it was Regulus, dancing nearby, whose quick nod of head told him no. He looked back where his father was watching him as he stroked his chin, trying to look unconcerned. Having nothing more to say her, Peter walked away.

"Your grace." This one grinned at him much to Peter's surprise. Pretty girls never grinned at him. They usually bowed and giggled. "Don't you look absolutely _dashing_ today?"

Her ladies in waiting rushed to her aid fawning over her, before Peter could respond to her abrupt comment.

"We apologize your grace; she's had a little too much to drink." One said. "Your majesty- come let's get you fixed up."

Peter nodded slowly and ordered the guards to take the tipsy princess to her room. They nodded and aided the giggling falling girl who was eyeing Peter's sword "Oh rubies how I love them-oh where-where are we going?"

Peter shook his head and headed towards the girl near the food. Ladies usually shyed away from the area as it was considered to be unladylike like. He grinned. He liked this one already. As he neared her she actually seemed terrified that he was approaching her in the first place. She didn't look like any different than the rest of them, dressed in a bottle green dress and holding a prawn unsure of what to do with it.

As he approached he realized he had no idea what to say. The girls usually started by bowing and then introducing himself and he followed their stride.

"Hi."

The girl turned to him surprised, dropping her prawn. "Hi-Peter" she gasped and covered her mouth "oh- your majesty!" She bowed clumsily. "How do you do on this delightfully lovely evening?"

Peter blinked. "I'm doing well-?" He waited for her to tell him her name but she simply stood there. She grabbed another prawn suddenly. "Do you know what these are by the way? I can't decide between it being a dessert or some sort of fish-I think it might be both though, do you guys always have food like this?"

Peter was clueless. Thankfully Regulus had come to rescue and had stolen him away. If Peter hadn't been distracted he would have thought he had heard the girl breathe a sigh of relief as he left. The thought was not entirely comforting. What did he do wrong?

"How am I doing?" Peter asked as Regulus led him to one of the corridors.

"As good as you can, Pete." He whispered. "Fathers not happy you went to the bakers daughter at first, but the 2nd girl was a good choice-"The maid from earlier walked by and Regulus suddenly looked dreamy. "I'll be back."

Peter looked uneasily from side to side. He didn't remember ever being in this section of the castle before. What type of king got lost in his own castle? His ancestors were probably rolling in their grave beneath him.

There was grunt, a boyish scream and a sound of metal clanging to the ground. Peter's hand automatically went to his sword. There was a rush of feet and Pete recognized his guards running towards him- or past him to the fallen boy. He wore the exact same royal blue robes as Peter, even the hair was parted the same way.

"The prince has fallen!" someone shouted. Peter eyes widened and he felt someone move behind him. He pulled out his sword pinning them to the wall. Regulus.

"You're here?" Regulus asked. "But they said you-"

"Not me." Peter said slowly. He started to make his way towards the guards who had mistaken the boy for him but Regulus held him back.

His mother and father were running towards the guards now and his mother was shaking his head. "No-that can't be Peter-not my baby no!"

Peter had never seen so much love pour out of his mother. It was affection mixed with a sense of hate that his mother only cared to show how much she loved him the moment he died.

Regulus walked up to his mom and whispered into her ear. She stopped crying and stood up, commanding the guards. "Turn him over." They looked at her oddly. "Turn him. NOW!"

They did so and she fell back leaning against the wall for support. Peter put his sword back by his side.

"I'm still alive." He said much to his mothers and fathers surprise who embraced him quickly. "I'm still alive." He repeated again as his mother stroked his hair. "I know sweetie, I know."

Peter looked towards Regulus, his eyes stony, remembering the voice he had heard in the dark corridor as he was walking.

 _Don't trust anyone. They're all planning to kill you King Peter._

 **A/N: So how was it? Do you like it? What characters are you hoping to look for? And who do you think Peter and Regulus's mom and dad are?**


	2. Hogwarts

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter! I am most definitely going to continue this! Let me know how I'm doing with a review, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Flareofstar: Thanks so much for the review! My very first review of the story was from you and you've definitely inspired me to keep going! Thanks so much! And I hope you like the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

Aria never wanted to fall. In her whole life she had always been on top of everything. Top in her gymnastics class, top in her class( not school but class, she couldn't have all the luck)but just as she shut her copy of the _Princess Bride_ , she had the fleeting impression that there was something sparkling in between the pages. Curious, she flipped it open and turned to the page, where the sparkle was getting bigger and bigger and then she fell _down._ Going down was a new experience for her. So down and down she fell like Alice as she ended down in Wonderland. But there was no orange marmalade and tarts here. There was no evil queen, no croquet and flamingos, no talking caterpillars, no food that could shrink or enlarge you.

"Aria." the girl in front of her demanded, snapping her fingers. "Pay attention! You can't look like that in front of the Queen."

Aria frowned at the girl wondering where in the world she had come from. She looked familiar, like a memory from a book, but Aria couldn't identify her. "Um I'm sorry."

"I wonder what Rose looks like." the girl on her right mused before Aria could process what was happening. "It's been years since we've seen her right Mar?" _Years?_

The girl in front of her nodded. "I hope she recognizes us. I know it's been a while, but we were chosen as ladies in waiting for a reason right?" _Ladies in what?_

"No chance of going back to our old life now." the last girl said.

"Old life?" Aria wondered out loud her eyes scanning her surroundings. Where was she now? Surely she was still in her life...

"Why of course, you didn't think we'd be going back did you?" the girl across her pressed her amber eyes wide.

"We might never be back on Irish soil," the blond next to her sighed. "If the king favors Rose, you best be ready to never return."

 _Irish soil? Never return? I'm from New York for gods sake!_ Thoughts floated in Aria's mind but she didn't utter a word.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked carefully instead. She had no idea what she was doing here, but she had seen enough movies and read enough books to know well enough that she wasn't supposed to let anyone know that.

"Why the castle of course!" The girl on her right scoffed before turning to her concerned. "Are you alright Aria?"

"I just can't believe we're going to the...castle." Aria said weakly realizing that she was in a carriage...heading to a castle. "It's like a dream come true."

The other girls looked at her with pity. "None of us do." the one across from her said. "I was nothing before, but here I can be whatever I want."

"A chance to marry a noble, become a duchess or even a _queen_!"

"Marlene, don't say that!" one said tossing her black hair over her shoulder. "If they heard you, they'd send you back home in an instant."

"Wouldn't you love to go back to Ireland then, Mary?" Marlene scoffed. "It's not like you were a beggar there either."

"I was well off, yes." the girl named Mary said. "But that doesent make it any different than why you're here. I'm only here to serve my queen."

Aria processed this slowly. They were going to the castle to meet the queen as her ladies in waiting...where was she? Panicked she looked through the small window on her right for an answer. The lush green trees and green expanse of nothing didn't put her to ease.

"Aria, are you sure you're ok?" a blond asked politely. "Are you getting homesick?"

Aria nodded numbly and the blond girl quickly pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's ok sweetie. Everything is going to be fine."

Aria nodded but she was panicking inside. Who were these strange people, dressed in such strange clothes? And how did they know her and why was she wearing such a frilly a _dress_?

The girl who had snapped at her earlier, Marlene, suddenly pulled the curtains aside. "Look it's the Hogwarts castle!"

The other girls gasped, pushing past her to get a better look.

"Hogwarts?" Aria whispered a slow realization dawning on her. She had been waiting for this day since she was 11...

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" she asked slowly her heartbeat increasing by the second.

The blond laughed "Oh Aria, we're almost there!"

Aria couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was going to Hogwarts. Somehow the book had transported her to Hogwarts, and she was planning on staying.

 **A/N: So we've got a few Harry Potter characters introduced thus far. As I continue the story more will be introduced, not only from the Marauders Era but the new gen as well as the Golden Generation! And characters you want to see, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The queen of Ireland

**Thanks for the feedback and reviews on the last chapter! I hope I do not disappoint with this chapter!**

 **ImNotCrazyTheGoatsDoHateMe: I apoligize about the lenght of the previous chapters! This one is nearly 1000 words so I hope it's long enough and that it doesent seem like I'm trying to cram the information! I hope you like it!**

 **MIJANUR: Thanks for the review! Here is my update, like promised! I hope its good enough!**

 **Chapter 3: The queen of Ireland**

"Her last note of correspondence was when she crossed the border to Scotland." Regulus muttered. "She _has_ to be here, unless she miraculously drowned right after writing the note."

Peter shot a look of annoyance towards his younger brother before one the guards spoke up.

"My lord, your Highness informed us that queen was staying at a chateau near Gryffindor when she landed." he looked down unsure of what to say. "My sister lives in the village nearby. Perhaps there, we can find a clue linking to the queens disappearance?"

"Good work commander Higgs." Regulus nodded appreciatively. "Let us waste no time then!"

Peter mounted his horse nodding to Regulus, and commanding the guards who followed him in suit.

"So the queen of Ireland." Regulus mused catching up to Peter. "How is that for your future wife?"

"She's not my wife." Peter said cooly"And I havent chosen her yet."

"Don't be mistaken brother." Regulus's tone was hard but Peter detected a bit of bitterness. "As a royal you don't have much of an option. Ireland holds the strongest army in the land, not to mention plenty of resources, an alliance with a country likethat  
is exactly what Scotland needs."

"You sound just like mother." Peter said and instantly regretted it. Regulus had never been close to mother and there were rumors about his legitimacy as well. Why else would his mother pass the power down but refuse to give him the title of a  
entitled to bitterness, Regulus never seemed to show it.

Peter had always been grateful for being born a royal but he didn't have an inkling of what Regulus had to deal with. And being Regulus he would never let it show. He was a true king in that sense, far better than Peter would like to admit. Strong, withmany  
skills and a image of handsomeness. Peter was nothing, yet here he was; the future king of Scotland running around the country in search for his queen.

"Of course you have other options." Regulus' voice was kind, but urgent. "Hungary has more than enough resources and Denmark has supplies that would only be to our benefit, although the lady has _huge_ feet."

Peter let out a laugh at that and Regulus looked away knowing that he had made his brother laugh at last.

"My lord." the guard halted cutting in front of Regulus and Peter. "The road up north towards Gryffindor is blocked, I suggest cutting through the forest-"

There was a sudden howl from the distance and all the eagerness that Peter had for saving the queen melted without say.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" one of the soldiers behind the commander spoke.

"No." Regulus's voice was firm. "As we speak, the queen is lost and alone, without soldiers, without protection, without a place to live. For all we know someone could be plotting to harm the queen in our own realm. We cannot afford to have Ireland as  
/our enemy."

The guards turned to Peter for his order. Peter didn't hesitate. No one would hurt him, and no one would hurt a queen in his country. Not if he was king.

"We'll go through the forest as planned." Peter commanded controlling the tremor in his voice. "How long until we excpect to be in Gryffindor, commander?"

"If all goes well my lord, we should arrive by nightfall." Commander Higgs replied "My men need to be fed and the horses as well. We can replenish in a few hours and then be on our way."

Peter nodded. This time tomorrow he was going to bring the queen of Ireland back.

* * *

"There are many creatures that lurk in the woods." the man hesitated "Some say they only come out in the night, these children of the night."

Images of foul dark creatures howling in the night, their yellow eyes piercing in the darkness clouded Peters mind but he brushed them off and turned to Regulus who asked.

"Are there any confirmed cases of these creatures?"

"Fortunately none, but many of the villagers have disappeared in the last month. Last month my daughter...was taken. If the young queen was traveling there then I would only pray. "

Regulus nodded. "Thank you for your help. We will keep an eye out for your daughter as we search for the missing queen."

"Please." the man pleaded turning to Peter. "Your highness."

Peter gulped. He didn't like making promises he couldn't keep.

"If we follow the mans directions, the queen was taken by this path." Commander Higgs said. He turned to his men. "Alec, Avery search the area here. Creevey I want a full report on the boundaries. The rest of you, with me."

"Yes sir!" they chorused.

"My men and I will take the forward route in search of the queen," the commander turned to them. "I'm leaving my best men with you as you take the other half of the forest. Good luck my lord."

Peter eyed the men bestowed upon him, wondering which one would best protect him. After the horses had been fed and they had set up camp, Peter stepped out suddenly feeling the need for fresh air. So many things had happened. So many answers he needed.

He bent down squinting at a sudden glimmer of gold in the grass. It was a pin, minuscule yet obviously expensive.

"She was here." Peter murmured turning the pin in his hand. "Or at least they passed through here. Guards!"

"See how the tracks stop here, and there are skid marks along the edge?" The guards and Regulus had come in an instant. Regulus pointed towards the ground. "Alec thinks the carriage was attacked."

"The tracks aren't old. I'd say it's been a couple of hours at the most." Alec spoke bent over the marks, brushing them with his hand.

"Hurry then!" Regulus mounted his horse. "The queen should be around here! We can't afford to waste any time!"

There was a howl in the distance and the guards froze. Peters' heart hammered. Dark creatures with yellow eyes filled his mind. No. Not now. Not today.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice cracked. He could not afford to be weak. "Go! Now! The queen is here and she _will_ be found!"

Every branch made him nervous. Every sound vibrated in his skull but Peter kept on going. There were guards on his side at all times yet he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Then-

Peter pulled out his sword. The guards noticing pulled out theirs as well.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Theres someone there..." Yellow eyes shone back at him from within the trees. They were surrounded.

"On command of the king, show yourselves!" the guards cried, swords out, circling around Peter protectively. There was another howl and Peter's bravery melted as his sword dropped to the ground. He was a coward. Regulus would have fought, Regulus would  
/have marched right up the the trees and pulled the perpetrator out. But Peter wasn't Regulus. Peter hid. Peter was a coward. A coward king.

And then Peter screamed. Something dark jumped out, towering over the guards, over _him_!

Peter closed his eyes, bracing for the kill that never came.

"My lord!" Avery. No Alec maybe. But Peter didn't notice anything but the small body in front of him. Her red hair was tangled and matted with blood. Her skin pale, covered in yellow purple bruises and large gashes. Her blue eyes were still and then they _moved._

Regulus was bounding towards them on his horse. He got off and studied the tiny body before him. Peter walked towards Regulus, his hand gripped on his sword. He couldn't be weak. He had no reason to be afraid. Regulus wasn't afraid. He was a king. Hewould  
not be a coward.

"Everyone bow," Peters sword dropped and suddenly he was on his knees, " to the queen of Ireland."

 **So I've introduced more Harry Potter characters! Guess who they are? Reviews and any constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	4. Silver Lining

**OH MY GOD! I got so many reviews after posting chapter 3! It makes me so happy that other people are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks so much! I love every single one of you!  
**

 **MIJANUR: Thanks! I will keep continuing the story!**

 **Dragon MoonX: THANK YOU SOO MUCHH! Yes, you've got it right. I'm planning on messing around with the characters so you don't know what to excpect. I mean who would ever excpect Peter to be a king?(And oh yeah he's going to be SUPER busy with all those wives around him) Yes! Creevey is one of my favorite minor characters so he just had to be in this story! He will have a much bigger role in the future ;) And as for the queen...you may or may not be right! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones as well! Thanks so much for the review! And I'm glad that my writing made you laugh and smile! XD Thanks again for reading!**

 **Siriusbarks: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! MJ BUDDIES FOREVER! Thank you, I try to write as nicely as I can. And yes, Peter is Peter Pettigrew and Regulus is Regulus Black. It won't be completely like the Princess Bride but there are a lot of similarities between them! I love the movie too! It's amazing! I think I've watched it like 3 times already in this month alone. And well we'll see who the queen is in a few more chapters or sooner! You're on the right track! Thanks again for reading and the review!**

 **Chapter 4: Silver Lining**

"I will not have you four besmirching my name as you are now under my care."

Aria eyed the lady clad in green who had awakened them, had them line themselves from shortest to tallest, and was currently circling them like a hawk. Her hair was pulled back in a tight elegant bun and she eyed their every movement carefully. As she scrutinized their dresses and hair she reminded Aria of someone. Someone she should know...

"Ms. McKinnon- your belongings were brought in moments ago- noble women are _not_ meant to be carrying swords. It is quite un-lady like and so-" she raised a hand elegantly. "I will be taking it."

Aria turned to the curly blond on her right who was frowning. Her name was Marlene...Marlene McKinnon. No that couldn't be it. It was a coincidence. Yes, that was it. It was also a coincidence that she was at Hogwarts. It was a castle yes, but thats all. No classes. No houses. Just a castle fit for a king. A real king. King Peter.

"Ms. Havenbrook."

Aria turned to her surprised at being called. "Yes ma'am."

"Excellent choice." She beckoned to Aria's dress, which to her horror she realized was the same shade of green.

The others promptly burst into giggles once she left.

"Oh Aria, honestly of all the dresses we had you just had to pick that one!"

"I didn't know she would be wearing the same shade- is it too late to change?" Aria asked furiously searching for another dress. She didn't want to be in sync with the head lady. Head lady...no. No surely it couldn't be. She shut her eyes trying to picture her.

The other girls were having a conversation about Rose and how King Peter had bravely gone out to rescue her, but Aria was deep in thought.

"Professor McGonagall." She said suddenly as the mental image of Gryffindors head of house popped up in her brain. The lady reminded her of McGonagall...the same green color, the hair in a bun. Another coincidence. Aria brushed the thought away absentmindedly looking for another dress to wear.

"Who?" Mary asked setting down her book.

"McGonagall." Aria said again laughing almost as she eyed a black dress. Another coincidence. It just had to be.

"It's Minerva to you." A voice said. The girls turned their heads to the head lady who had walked in, her eyebrow raised looking at Aria. "Lady Minerva."

And then it struck Aria. That meant...

She turned to Marlene first. The girl was pale with freckles lightly sprinkled across her nose, her blond curls pinned back elegantly showing more of her pale blue eyes. There had never been a description of Marlene Mckinnon in the books but somehow she fit perfectly. Aria turned to Dorcas to test her theory.

"Dorcas Meadowes?"

The girl nodded. Light brown hair, green eyes.

"Mary MacDonald?" Aria couldn't breathe. They couldn't be them.

"Ms. Havenbrook, if we are done introducing ourselves, then I suggest you get ready. The ball isn't going to wait for you."

Aria stared at Minerva McGonagall in awe. She was tall, just like in the movies. But the similarities ended there. She was younger here, with lush dark brown hair just beginning to streak with the faintest silver. Her pale eyes bore onto Aria's and Aria momentarily forgot where she was.

"Yes Lady Minerva." she bowed trying to hide her smile. She was talking to McGonagall. _The_ McGonagall!

"Are you ok Aria?" Dorcas asked looking concerned once again. "You remember us right?"

Aria nodded grinning. "Yes, yes I do!"

She was sitting in the same room as Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon! That meant Lily was somewhere around here...and Aria turned dreamy eyed. James.

* * *

She kept her eyes peeled for a bespectacled boy with unruly hair that evening. Or someone who looked eerily similar. Aria had never felt so excited to be at a party before. Somehow she had been transported to this alternative universe where all the characters from Harry Potter were real. She had just had a conversation with a drunk Parvati Patil who looked nothing like her counterpart from the movies. She was even prettier with large brown eyes, silk black hair and golden complexion that complimented her red and gold sari perfectly.

"Oh look sapphires!" she giggled and Aria rolled her eyes. Of course, her love of anything sparkly was still the same.

And then she saw it. The dark unruly hair. Her heart skipped a beat and before she could make a move she saw someone moving towards her. Even though she fit in she didn't really know how to act around the people. Quickly she grabbed a shrimp from the table and pretended to look at it. Hopefully the person would ignore her if she was stuffing her face.

Wow Peter Pettigrew would be proud. Stuffing her face to avoid talking...

"Peter?!" Aria dropped her prawn staring at the figure in front of her. He was short, barely an inch over her with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn't too fat but he wasn't fit either and though he wasn't ugly but there wasn't anything remotely handsome about him. Except maybe his hair.

"Oh -" she tried to curtsy. "your majesty. How do you do on this delightfully lovely evening?"

She hoped she didn't over-do it.

"I'm doing well." he said giving her a look. She didn't notice. This was king Peter...could he possibly be Peter Pettigrew? _Wormatil_? If he was here than James would be too!

"Do you know what these are by the way?" Aria looked deeply at her shrimp avoiding the kings unwavering gaze. "I can't decide between it being some type of dessert or some type of fish, I think it might be a bit of both though, do you guys always have food like this?"

Oh great. She was rambling now. Peter or not, he was a king and she must have looked like a idiot. How was she supposed to know what all these rich people ate? And then she saw a head of messy black hair and Peter was gone.

Aria dropped the shrimp thing back on the table and ran- well speed walked. Everyone was giving her looks. Where was he? She was so sure he went this way...she was in a dark corridor now. Frustrated she looked back hoping it would lead her where she had came from. No such luck.

"We can't have him become king- it's preposterous!" whispers- they were coming from the space in front of her. Aria sucked in her breathe, not daring to move.

"All we have to do is get him here and I'll handle the rest."

"Perfect. He should be bringing Peter here right now. I had him get Peter away from the ball."

"Good. The sooner he is dead, the more we don't have to worry about him being king."

Aria's eyes widened. They were planning on killing Peter! She was witnessing a plot to murder. Never in her dreams had she ever thought that this would happen to her...Peter!

Where was he? She knew what he did in the books but he wasn't the same Peter here, was he? He didn't deserve to die. Not if she could help.

"Peter," Aria whispered her eyes scanning the corridor "Where are you?"

And then she couldn't breathe.


	5. The Ladies in Waiting

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with my other stories but here I am with another chapter! More information on the queen and the ladies in waiting. So those of you who guessed the Queen of Ireland was Ginny are right...well sort of. You'll see what I mean when you read. :) But who do you think is the Queen of Scotland. I haven't had any guesses for her yet so guess away! Alright enjoy you guys!**

 **Chapter 5: The Ladies in Waiting**

Ginny Pensive didn't need to be told twice to lie. The strange men who had abducted her were oddly _nice._ It must have something to do with the fact that they were calling her the queen of Ireland and she didn't dare correct them.

"My Queen, we're almost there." One of the footmen asked. "Is there anything you require for the ball?"

Ginny stood up straighter and replied in the most formal voice she could manage. "Nothing for now. I'll let you know good sir."

"As you wish, my queen. You're ladies in waiting arrived a day before you and should be anticipating your arrival."

"My ladies in waiting?" Ginny was flabbergasted before she composed herself. "Of course, I'll introduce myself, how many do I have again?"

The footmen was taken aback by her question but nonetheless gave her the answers she needed.

Mary. Aria. Dorcas. Marlene.

Ginny Weasley flipped her hair as she stepped outside the carriage. One of the maids had placed a cloak on her covering her bruises and ragged appearance. The cloak was brown and golden and its rich texture felt soothing on her dry skin. Ginny quiet liked the feeling and if it took a lie to keep it then so be it.

"My Queen." one of the boys from before with dark hair walked towards her and kissed her hand. "We've arrived.""

"I'm Regulus." The boy introduced himself. "And you know my brother King Peter."

The blond boy nodded. He was short with a decent looking face. So this was the King to be of Scotland. Ginny knew her charade wasn't going to last, nor did she know whether the real queen was coming. She would have to act quickly.

"Princess Rose." He bowed doing the same as his brother. They were so kind...maybe if she told them the truth they would grant her a home to live for a few days...

"King Peter!" A guard was panting as he bowed to the king. "We found men in the woods who claim they're after the queens kidnapping."

"Kill them."

Ginny whipped her head around to Regulus who had uttered the words without a trace of fear in his voice.

"Not quite. Lock them in the dungeons and I'll question them." King Peter ordered quietly. Regulus nodded and the guard took off ready to announce the Kings orders.

Ginny eyed the castle in the distance. If she was to survive here she would need to tread carefully because treason wasn't something they took lightly. And she had already come so far, it couldn't hurt to play along.

"Princess Rose, this way please."

"Of course."

* * *

"Princess Rose, so glad you could make it." The queen of Scotland was breathtakingly beautiful and Ginny felt like she didn't quite live up to that beauty.

"How is Ireland, I heard its beautiful this time in the year?"

Ginny had no idea what Ireland was like at this time having lived in Scotland all her life. But she smiled anyways and looked up at the queen. "It's exquisite though it pales in comparison to the beauty here. You're quite beautiful your majesty."

The Queen smiled and Ginny knew she had appeased right.

"Come with me." The queen beckoned her forward. "I'll show you to your chambers."

"Indeed, my lady."

"I'm was so glad to hear you arrived safely." The queen continued. "You can imagine my worry when your carriage didn't arrive last night. My son went out immediately to look for you."

Ginny noted the fact that she said 'son' and not sons but she didn't linger on it longer. There was no need to pry in matters that didn't concern her.

Instead she thought back to the blond who had introduced himself as King Peter. He seemed nice, and didn't immediately decide to kill someone on demand unlike the other lad, Regulus.

They were walking through a well lit hall now where portraits of all kinds hung from the wall. Men in armor stood against the wall and bowed as the Queen passed by. Warm fires lit in braziers warming Ginny up as she walked behind the Queen of Scotland. Despite the lie she had told to get here, Ginny couldn't help but look in awe at the castle. It was bigger than the tiny cottage she had lived in. Guards all bowed to her as she passed and everyone looked at her like she was someone to be respected. Ginny quite like the feeling.

"Here we are." the Queen stopped in front of a single large bronze door where a portrait of a beautiful lady in pink hung. Ginny frowned at the painting, it reminded of her someone but she couldn't quite put a name to it.

"This is the Gryffindor tower," The Queen informed her. "where you'll be resting for the duration of your stay. I hope you find it comforting." She coughed once and the guards clad in red and gold stepped forward to open the door. Ginny looked at their uniforms curiously wondering why their symbol was a roaring lion. "Your ladies arrived yesterday. They're quite anxious and worried about your arrival. Please attend to them immediately. And don't forget to join us for dinner tonight. It starts promptly at 8."

"I will." Ginny took a deep breathe, bid the Queen good day and entered the room.

Four girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room giggling with each other, perhaps one had told them a good joke, and they were laughing about that. As soon as she entered the room they all gasped and stood up, bowing.

"I-" Ginny started finally not being able to stand the silence.

The girls all looked up at her like she was the most important thing in the room except one girl, who stepped forward and blinked. "You're Ginny Weasley."

Ginny felt the ground underneath her drop. She had been so careful.. _how_ could this girl have known who she was?

"I'm Queen Ro-" Ginny started again when the raven haired girl on the far left turned to the girl who had spoken and whispered "Aria!" She turned to Ginny and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Princess Rose, she's a bit sick. I'm sure she'll learn how to address you properly in time. I guarantee it Princess."

Ginny looked at the girls who all looked down at their feet, humiliated.

It wasn't fair. They were all like her, commoners who had been taught their whole life to bow to royals and the like. Ginny knew she wasn't a real princess, so why did they have to treat her like she was any better than them?

"I-" Ginny started again hoping to finish her sentence this time.

There was a creak as the door opened and a few guards entered. Ginny froze. Had they come for her? Did they realize that she wasn't who she said she was?

"Princess, we've brought your belongings. The Queen has taken it upon herself to gift you these," he beckoned 3 giants chests "as you lost most of your belongings in the attack. She hopes you will accept them."

"I do. Please give the Queen my regards."

"Indeed Princess Rose." The guard bowed and took his leave, leaving an empty silence and mystique with the 3 large chests he left.

"Shall we help you get settled then Princess?" A blond girl asked bowing deeply.

"Yes, please." Ginny said not knowing the girl's name or what to call her. Lady? Ma'am? Servant?

The girl flitted to the chest and unlocked the hinges to open it up. Ginny gasped. Inside were several dresses all ranging from different fabrics to different colors and styles. The raven haired girl opened the second one, which held jewels of all kinds. Rubies, diamonds, pearls...things Ginny had only imagined.

She walked forward to the last chest her fingers shaking as she opened the lid. There lay a single note inside. Ginny looked at it confused...

"PRINCESS!"

She turned, confused as the girl, Aria, pushed her to the side knocking over a glass table. There was a resonating crash as the shards fell on the marble floor. Ginny looked up at Aria and then at the broken table where the dagger intended for her lay in the middle of it all.

"I'm sorry Gin- Princess. I just had to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Ginny blinked and hugged Aria. "You-you saved my life."

Ginny and Aria stood up shakily. The other girls looked shocked at the situation.

"I'll go fetch the guards Princess." The curly haired one said turning to open the door.

"No!" Ginny yelled as the girl froze.

"But-" the curly haired girl nodded and bowed. "Of course Princess."

"Don't do that." Ginny said standing up and looking at them individually. "You're my friends, I don't need you to treat me like I'm better than all of you. I'm just like you."

"Of-of course Princess." the curly haired blonde said unsure of herself. She looked towards the other girls nervously.

They all shrugged and bowed towards Ginny.

"Oh and please don't do that." Ginny added. They all straightened up immediately.

"But the Queen expects us to bow whenever we see a royal." the raven haired girl protested. "What would we tell her?"

"Good point." Ginny noted remembering the way everyone bowed when the Queen was around. "You can bow when we're around the Queen or any royals but here, inside these chambers I don't want any of that. And," Ginny grinned. "And please call me Rose."

"Rose." They said in unison.

"From now on, you'll treat me as a friend, because that's what I want us to be. You're just as important to me as anyone else here. I don't want any preferential treatment from any of you."

The girls nodded. "Of course Princ- Rose."

"That's better." Ginny grinned. "So it's been a while since I've seen you guys-I hope I've got all your names right.

She turned to the curly haired blonde on the right. She was pretty with a splash of freckles around her blue eyes. "Marlene."

Marlene nodded enthusiastically. Ginny sighed glad that she got it right from what little description the guards had given her of Marlene McKinnon. She came from a long line of servants who served the Royals in Germany. Her oldest brother joined the Royal army when she was young leaving her parents to the decision of selling her to the Royal castle where she eventually learned to be a lady-in-waiting.

She turned the to next girl. Her hazel eyes were wide with curiosity as she studied Ginny. Her dark hair was straight, yet well cared for, and the small pearl diadem on her head marked her as royal. "Mary."

Mary nodded, smiling. She had quite an infectious smile despite her calculating demeanor and Ginny couldn't help but smile back. Mary MacDonald was a royal by birth. Her parents had sent her to Ireland at the tender age of 7 to befriend the then young princess Rose and now she was back to help her get engaged. Mary was the only child of Edward and Annalise MacDonald, rich, well of, and respected and had recently broken of an engagement with the King of Narnia.

She turned to last girl. She had narrowed down the names by now and knew her instantly. "Dorcas."

Dorcas smiled and nodded. Dorcas Meadowes was the single daughter of a baker all the way in Sweden. Her mother died of childbirth and ever since then she lent a helping hand to her father at the small bakery they owned. Rose's mother had seen her on one of her conquests and taken a liking to her instantly. She had stayed ever since and was now back to help the grown Princess Rose-her.

Ginny turned to the last girl. The girl who had recognized her, but also didn't. She had called her by her real name but didn't say anything else after that. Was it just a coincidence then? Maybe she knew another Ginny. But what was the chance that this Ginny also had the same last name as her? Ginny would have to tread carefully around her, because she didn't know how much this girl knew yet. But the girl did just save her life...Ginny looked at the girl's clear green eyes and wavy brown hair as if it would speak her true intentions. The guard hadn't said much about her. Just that she was orphaned and grew up in the castle in Devonshire with the other servants. Rose had grown quite attached to the little girl when they were young, so she was the first ideal choice for a lady in waiting. Other than that nothing else was known about her.

"Aria."


End file.
